Fate of Souls
by thecryofthewolf
Summary: This is based off the Greek Tragedy of Orpheus and Eurydice. I wrote this for Amorra Week Day One. By the way, this has references to my other fic Hidden Inside the Gray. So, somewhat spoilers for that one. Enjoy!


**Trigger warnings. Seriously. This is based off a Greek _Tragedy_. **

According to legend, a story said to have been passed down from the Spirits themselves, Amon was born destined for greatest.

At the age of fifteen, the Spirit of Music herself kissed his lips, granting him powers of song, strength, beauty and intelligence. His voice charmed any who heard it. Even the trees of the forest silenced when he sang. Humans traveled from across the world to hear his music. No Spirit or mortal could resist him. His voice was said to out master the very Spirit who granted him the gift.

But, alas, his talents came with a violent price. Friends turned to enemies. Jealousy was the spark. Enemies took the life of his loved ones and their blood fueled his quest for vengeance.

Amon pleaded with the Spirit of Music to help him avenge his family. But she did not appear to him. The crushing weight of lonliness drove Amon into the forests. He vowed to never again sing for anyone but the trees and creatures of the woods.

But no mortal or Spirit is meant to live alone. We are all merely two parts of one whole. Souls which have been separated and cursed to forever seek our other half.

...

Korra sat on the outskirts of town. She leaned against Naga's warm fur as a crisp breeze kissed her bare arms. She had plucked a few berries from a nearby bush. Every so often she would pick one up and pop it into her mouth, enjoying the rich taste.

Trees grew all around her. The sun was beginning to set, the forest buzzing with night life. Korra had tossed her fur cover up on a low hanging branch but she didn't get it just yet. It had been too long since she had felt a cool night's breeze.

She had come to Republic City months ago. It was a nice change of pace, but the climate here was so different. Of course she hardly had time to even enjoy the weather, what with Tenzin constantly pushing her to work harder at her airbending. She understood she had to master all four elements, but sometimes she just wanted to take a moment and not worry about anything. Korra didn't want to mediate, she wanted to sit and eat berries or fight in a pro-bending match. Air bending just didn't come naturally for her.

_Why can't people just understand that?_

Korra let out a loud sigh and pushed herself up off the ground. Naga lifted her large head with a curious look in her eyes as Korra rubbed the fur between Naga's eyes just the way she liked it.

The leaves above them rustled loudly as a gust of wind blew through the trees. Korra cocked her head to the side, listening.

"Naga, do you hear that?" She whispered.

A faint voice drifted through the wind. Korra turned and followed the sound, leaving Naga behind.

Soon, Korra reached a small parting in the trees. She poked her head around a tree, trying to keep most of herself hidden.

A large man sat in the center of the clearing, facing in Korra's direction with his eyes closed. He had a scar running the length of the right side of his face as if he had been burned and never got the injury healed by a waterbender. In his hands, he held a small flute but didn't lift it to his lips. Instead, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

Korra's eyes widened in shock. The man had a beautiful and rich voice. It sent goosebumps racing across her flesh. The world around her disappeared as he sang.

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

His voice was mesmerizing. It captured her mind and stilled her breath.

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

Without realizing what she was doing, Korra stepped out from behind the tree and approached the strange man.

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

His eyes snapped open, freezing Korra in mid-step. He had eyes the color of the setting sun. A deep golden yellow with flecks of maroon. They reminded Korra of fire. His gaze flickered down the length of her body.

Korra parted her lips as if to speak but no words came out. The man had left her speechless.

His full pink lips twitched like he found her state humorous but didn't want her to know.

"Hello." He purred.

"H-hi" Korra stuttered. She felt the heat spread across her cheeks as she blushed.

The man stood and stuck his flute into a pocket hidden inside his jacket. He stood at least a foot taller than Korra. Despite the many layering of clothing he wore, Korra could see that his arms and chest were well toned. Just the way he stood screamed dangerous. This man was built and he knew how to use his body.

"I'm Amon." He stuck his hand out, waiting for Korra to introduce herself.

"I'm K-Korra." She took his hand in her own. If he felt her shaking, he ignored it. Instead he smiled own at her. His soft lips parted to reveal dazzling white teeth.

"A pleasure to meet you, Korra." The way he said her name caused Korra to imagine him breathing it into her neck as his fingers caressed her skin. Amon's gaze held Korra in place. She felt that if she looked into his eyes long enough, she would see into his very soul.

…

_Spirits! Who is this beautiful creature?_

Amon looked at Korra, his eyes flickering back down her body. He wanted to drink in the sight of her and commit it to memory. She was unlike anyone he had ever met.

_And damn those eyes!_

Her eyes were like the moon's light eliminating the ocean. They were such a deep and rich blue. They sparkled like starlight.

"And you." Korra whispered.

Her voice made his heart skip a beat.

"Would you like to join me?" Amon asked. He wasn't sure where the question had come from or even what he was asking her to join in with. He just knew that he couldn't let her leave for fear he would never see her again. There was something about her that made him want to sit down and spend a lifetime getting to know everything about her.

...

The moon rose high above the tree tops, casting a soft light through the leaves.

Korra smiled up at Amon as he finished telling her a story about how he had once tricked a childhood friend of his into believing he had hunted down and killed a dragon.

They had spent the last few hours talking about anything and everything. She told him what it was like growing up as the Avatar and he told her stories of living life on the streets of Republic City.

"Tell me another story." Korra requested as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on the tops of her knees.

Amon looked at her with a light in his eyes that hadn't been there when Korra first saw them.

"What kind of story?" He asked.

Korra watched as Amon subtly moved a few inches closer to her. If she had wanted to, she could have reached out and touched the scar on his face.

"Where did you get your scar?" She whispered, afraid she might have crossed a line.

Amon looked away from her but not before Korra saw the flicker of pain pass through his eyes. He rubbed his forehead.

"I was young, only fifteen." Amon's voice was soft. Korra stayed frozen where she sat. She was sure Amon was letting her in on a very painful memory.

"A Spirit visited me one night in my dream. She told me she was the Spirit of Music. She kissed my lips and then was gone. At first, I wrote the dream off as nothing more than just a strange fantasy my subconscious had created. But in the weeks that followed, I noticed changes. My head cleared and suddenly I knew the answer for everything or at least where to find answers. I had muscles and could finally defend my family. My voice deepened more than it had when I went through puberty. And I could sing. Not just that, but I loved singing. I could created an instrument out of anything I wanted. When I played music or sang, even the birds in the trees grew silent to listen to me."

Amon lifted his eyes and captured Korra's gaze. She couldn't have looked away even if she had wanted to.

"People invited me to parties to perform. My family which had once been poor, prospered. My parents were so pleased. We didn't struggle for food. My brothers and sisters went to bed with full stomachs and didn't ask me when our next meal would come from."

Tears pooled in the corners of Korra's eyes as she listened to the agony in Amon's voice.

"But it didn't last. A boy I had once been friends with, grew jealous of the attention I got. He sat in the shadows as I shined in the limelight. One day he came to my family's home. He demanded I told him my secret. I refused. The next night, him and his gang of firebenders ambushed my family. He struck them down and turned on me. He didn't want to kill me. No, he wanted me to suffer. He left me lying in a pool of my family's blood but not before leaving his mark on my face."

"Oh, Amon." Korra whispered. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his large frame.

Amon stiffened in her arms. Despite having talked half the night away and enjoying each others company, Korra and Amon hadn't touched since the brief handshake.

It felt right, though. Korra felt as if she belonged there, pressed up against Amon's body, as if every moment in her life had been leading up to this one.

All she wanted right then and there was to comfort him. He had been betrayed. He had lost those dearest to him and then suffered every day without anyone to comfort him.

Amon curled his arms around Korra's body, holding her closer.

"And it never made sense." Amon said. His breath ruffled the hair next to Korra's ear. "The Spirit of Music never told me why she picked me. She never told me what the purpose was. She never even came to me after I lost my family. I tried to contact her, to somehow connect to the Spirit World but to no avail."

"I'm so sorry." Korra's voice was muffled against Amon's chest but it didn't seem to matter. Amon pulled her even closer, their combined body heat kept the cold at bay.

After a few silent moments, Amon leaned back and looked into Korra's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what was about to happened.

The second their lips touched, Korra melted into his arms. A fire exploded in her core. He made her feel so many emotions all at once. Desire, fear, excitement.

His lips were soft yet firm. They captured her own. Never in her life had Korra felt this way.

The world around them disappeared. It was only her and Amon. Nothing else mattered.

Korra's lips parted, inviting him in. Her fingers tangled themselves into his thick hair, locking him in place.

Amon's hands slipped up beneath her shirt running up her sides and came around to cup her breast. Korra broke apart the kiss as a gasp escaped from her lips. She arched her back, encouraging his advancements.

Amon shifted her body, laying her down on the ground as he rested his hard body between her legs. Korra bit her bottom lip trying to suppress a moan.

"Is this okay?" Amon's husky voice broke through the waves of please coursing in Korra's body.

He moved his hips against her. She could only nod in response before his lips recaptured hers.

…

Amon told himself to slow down. And he tried. Spirits, he tried to keep his distance from her. But Korra had practically thrown herself at him.

_I should stop this right now. _ Amon thought as he continued to kiss the Avatar resting underneath his body.

He knew that nothing could be between them, no matter how he felt about her. The people closest to him always ended up getting hurt. His best friend had turned into a ruthless killer because Amon had been selfish. His family had died because Amon had been foolish.

_Korra can't get hurt because of me. I won't be able to live with myself._

But Amon couldn't think clearly, not with her moaning in his ear as his lips trailed kisses down her throat. He inhaled her scent. She smelled like a meadow just after the rain.

Amon raised himself up, taking in the sight of her laying on the ground. Her half lidded eyes watched his every movement. He first removed his jacket and his shirt. He then loosened the tie on the fur pelt wrapped around her waist.

Korra slipped her shirt over her head and then proceeded to wiggle out of her pants. Amon chuckled when she struggled to remove her clothing while laying down. He offered his assistance wordlessly. His fingers brushed over the curves of her body causing Korra to shiver under him.

…

_I should stop him_. Korra told herself for at least the tenth time. But her body wouldn't listen. There was something about this strange man that fascinated her. She wanted to know him, body and soul.

Before Korra realized what was happening, Amon had removed her undergarments and the rest of his own clothing. He rested his body between her legs once more. Where his skin touch her own, Korra felt as if she were ablaze with desire.

She felt him hardened against her thigh as his lips trailed kisses between her breasts and down to her stomach. Korra wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. But Amon seemed to have something else in mind. He grabbed both her wrists and raised her arms over her head, trapping them there with one hand as his other hand reached down to press her core.

A loud moan escaped Korra's mouth as Amon slid two fingers inside her. Lust flickered in his eyes as she writhed beneath him.

His fingers tensed her, sending her to the edge but pulling back just before she climaxed.

"A-amon, please?" Korra begged, struggling to breath.

"Tell me what it is you want." He commanded. His hot breath tickled her ear. His tongue flickered out to taste her ear lobe before his teeth bit it.

"You." She gasped.

With one firm thrust, Amon entered her, claiming her as his own.

Korra shuddered. She wanted to wrap herself around him, hold him as close as physically possible. But he held her pinned to the ground. With each thrust, Amon's rock solid chest brushed against her hardened nipples, torturing her. Her body pleaded for more as lust muddled the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Oh Devil's Siren," Amon whispered into her ear. "You have consumed me. I am yours but you are mine and I will tame you."

Korra cried out in pure ecstasy. With a final thrust of his hips, Amon collapsed on top of her.

…

Korra and Amon were nearly inseparable. Korra took him home with her each night, sneaking him onto Air Temple Island. He waited in the shadows under her window until she opened the shutters and raised the Earth below him.

They kept their love a secret.

Amon had lived a life of solitude for years. He wasn't ready to rejoin society.

Korra protected him from the outside world. He found peace and comfort on the island. Although he stayed hidden, he had Korra and it was all he needed.

…

"Where is it that you're always running off to?" Mako asked Korra.

She fumbled with the door on the cabinet holding her change of clothes.

The Fire Ferrets had just finished another practice leaving each teammate tired and breathless.

"Nowhere." She shrugged her shoulders trying to act nonchalant.

"Liar." Mako narrowed his eyes at her. "You've been acting different the past few weeks. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Korra mumbled before brushing past him.

...

"Hello, my love. How was practice?" Amon smiled up at Korra. She looked exhausted but pleased to see him.

"Alright, I suppose." She sighed, dropping down to sit next to him. She snuggled close to his chest as Amon held her against him.

"Mako suspects something." Korra said after they had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"He can suspect all he wants." Amon laughed. He hadn't been this happy since before his family had died. Even nights spent singing in front of adoring crowds had not made he as joyful as holding Korra in his arms.

"It just worries me." Korra refused to meet Amon's eyes.

Amon knew what troubled her. If is own best friend had turned on him and his family, what would a stranger do?

"Don't worry." Amon lifted her face to look into her sparkling blue eyes. He planted a light kiss on her lips before releasing her and jumping up on his feet.

"Come." He ordered. "I have something to show you."

Korra accepted his outstretched hand and followed him through the trees on the secluded side of Air Temple Island.

"Where are we going?" She asked, trailing behind him.

"You'll see." He turned to wink at her.

Amon led her through the trees, brushing aside low hanging branches so that she could pass.

"Close your eyes." He said as they neared his intended destination.

After confirming her eyes were indeed closed, Amon led her around a cluster of trees into a small clearing. A shallow pond was located in the center surrounded by colorful flowers. The bright sunshine streamed through the branches of the trees, highlighting each leaf.

"Wait here and keep your eyes closed." Amon let go of Korra and left her to stand in the sun's warm rays. He paused to admire the way the light caught each strand of hair, illuminating it. Her skin glowed, the carmel tone radiating.

_She is a creature of pure beauty. _

…

"Okay. Open your eyes." Amon's voice came a few feet away from where Korra stood.

She braced herself- although she couldn't possibly imagine what exactly she was bracing herself for- and slowly opened her eyes.

Amon was in the center of a bright clearing. He remained kneeling on one knee, smiling up at her.

_Oh my Spirits!_

Korra's brain struggled to take in the situation at hand.

"Korra, my love." Amon's voice broke through her shock. "We've only known each other a short time but you have captured my heart. I never want to part from your side. I have nothing but my love to offer you. If you will have me, I will forever be yours."

Korra opened her mouth but no words came out. She stood silent for a few minutes as Amon patiently awaited her reply.

"Of course." Her voice was barely audible as she struggled to control her breathing.

Amon's smile spread from ear to ear. His eyes shone brighter than the sun. Korra laughed as he bounded over to her and lifted her up into the air.

"You make me feel so alive!" Amon's gaze soften as he looked up at her.

In a flash, he lowered her to the ground. Grabbing her hand, he started to run through the forest, leaving the clearing behind.

"Amon!" Korra laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying life!" He called back.

They flew through the trees, the warm sun smiling down on them.

A flash of red caught Korra's eyes. She let go of Amon's hand, pausing to look at a tree a few feet away.

"What is it?" Amon asked breathlessly.

"I- I thought." Korra narrowed her eyes as she attempted to see what wasn't there. "Never mind."

For a brief moment, Korra could have sworn she saw Mako watching them from a distance.

_But that's nonsense._ She reassured herself.

"Catch me if you can!" Korra sprang into a brisk jog, fast enough to outrun Amon but slow enough to stay in his eyesight.

In the second she took her eyes off of what was in front of her to smile at Amon, it happened.

Pain laced through her leg. Something pierced through her pants and into her skin sending fire into her veins.

"Korra!" Amon shouted behind her.

She tried to stay upright but couldn't bare the pain. She tumbled to the ground, clutching her leg.

…

Amon raced to Korra's side. A spidersnake hissed in his direction before slithering off to hide in a nearby bush.

"Are you alright?" Amon asked. He brushed her bangs out of her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. He felt so helpless.

Spidersnakes were deadly poisonous. They said the venom would kill even the strongest man in a matter of minutes.

Korra stared up at him, her eyes swimming with pain.

Amon held her in his arms, rocking their bodies back and forth. He whispered words of comfort into her ear. His tears fell from his eyes into her hair.

Korra's body grew cold in his arms but Amon wouldn't release her.

"Are you happy now?" Amon threw his head back and yelled at the darkening sky. "You gifted me with a curse. You gave me a voice to sing but denied me someone to sing to!"

A gust of wind swept through the forest, stirring up the leaves around the two lovers.

"Oh, my child. My beautiful, brave child." A soft woman's voice spoke behind him.

Amon spun around with Korra in his arms.

The Spirit of Music was beautiful beyond words. She had chocolate brown skin that matched her loving eyes. Her hair, black as coal, flowed down to the middle of her back in gentle cascading curls. She wore a simple, white dress that hugged every curve of her body.

"You always had someone to sing to." The Spirit of Music smiled down at him.

"Who?" Amon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Me. Your mother." She replied in an even voice.

"My- that's not possible." Amon clutched Korra's body closer to him.

"You have always been a child of two worlds. Your father died shortly after I gave birth to you. But the other Spirits would not allow you to live in our world because you are half human. I gave you to your family so that you would know love. I promised to keep my distance and allow you the freedom of life. On your fifteenth birthday I bestowed you with the gifts you should have been born with but what the Spirits had taken away from you." Amon's mother approached him. Her footsteps didn't make a sound. She lowered herself to sit next to him and reached out to stroke Korra's cold cheek.

"No one was supposed to get hurt. When the firebender took your family, I cried out for vengeance but the Spirits denied me. They would not allow me to interfere. They said the Fates had a plan for you." She paused as she looked at Korra with regret in her eyes.

"What plan? To live in the forest the rest of my days?" Amon asked. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the new information. His whole life had been a lie.

"No. They wanted you to rise against benders. To lead an army for Equality." The Spirit of Music raised her gaze to smile at Amon. "But you have always been so kind hearted. I tried to tell them you wouldn't harm someone, even the firebender who took everything from you. Your soul is pure."

She reached out to hold Amon's hand in her own. He was surprised at how warm she felt. He had always assumed the Spirits were cold.

"You're like your father. Brave and strong. But so loving." Her eyes teared up as she spoke.

"Why now?" Amon swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Because the Fates have finally released their hold on you. The moment you feel in love with Korra their plan for you was doomed. In another life you would have rose against benders as a strong and powerful leader. Korra would have been your enemy. But even in that universe you still would have fallen in love with her. Eventually another power would have rose in Republic City and you and Korra would have saved each other. But you are my son and you were not meant to lead an army against a city."

"But she's dead and I have nothing left to live for." Amon replied. He numbed himself to the pain.

"There is still time. The new Avatar has not yet been born. I will take you to Korra's spirit. But listen to me carefully." She grabbed his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. "Once we have found Korra's spirit, you cannot look at her. Do not look at her before you have both left the Spirit World. If you do, she will return to the Spirit World and the new Avatar will be born. Do you understand?"

"Why?" Amon narrowed his eyes, unsure if he could trust her.

"There is a very angry spirit who's after you both. The Spirit Koh is mad at the Fates for denying him the plans he had for you. Just as I could not interfere, he couldn't toy with your mind and force you to raise an army of non-benders. He has been leaving a path of destruct through the Spirit World. He searches for Korra to play out his revenge but I have protected her so far. I put a spell on her to hide her. If you look at her before she has left my world, the spell breaks and the Spirit World will claim her." The Spirit of Music's eyes filled with concern.

"And if the Spirit World claims her? Will this spirit, Koh, get to her?" Amon asked in a guarded voice. He didn't trust his own emotions.

"No. The other Avatar's a seeking him as we speak. He will not be allowed to continue this childish tantrum." She smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Amon knew she was trying to comfort him but a part of him knew Koh was more dangerous than she wanted him to believe.

"Now," She said as she sat up straighter. "Are you prepared to save the one you love?"

No sooner than Amon had nodded his head, the forest around them shifted. He felt Korra's body leave his arms as he drifted away from her.

The world turned black.

"Close your eyes." Amon's mother ordered.

He obeyed yet did not understand. There was literally nothing but empty space surrounding them.

"Amon?" Korra's voice made his heart soar.

"Quickly!" The Spirit of Music hissed. "You must leave this place before they discover I brought you here." She pushed Amon forward. "Walk forward until you see a light. The light will grow until it surrounds you and then you will enter back into your world. Remember, do not look at her until you have both left this world."

"But-" Amon tried to turn to get one last look at his mother.

"Go!" She shoved him away and then disappeared.

…

Amon saw the light his mother had spoke of. It didn't take long for it to completely encompass him. With a gust of wind, the forest fell back into place.

He smiled as a sense of relief flooded him.

"Korra, we did it!" Amon turned to embrace his love.

But he was too soon. She had one foot firmly planted on the forest floor but her other was hazy as if it were a part of the other world still.

A look of horror flashed across her face.

"Amon!" She cried, reaching out to him.

Amon lunged for her. His fingers brushed hers before she was ripped back into the Spirit World. Forever lost to him.

…

"No!" Amon bolted up. He struggled to breath as he glanced around the dark forest.

He dropped his face into his hands as sobs ripped through him, shaking his body and leaving his throat sore.

"Korra, Korra," he whispered over and over.

_How many times must I relive her death?_

Night after night, Amon had awoken to feelings of anger, despair, and loss.

_I can't live without her._

The realization struck him hard. Amon could not live without her. The past two weeks had been proof of that. He had tried to go back to his lonely life but it was no use. Korra had come into his life like a shooting star. Before her, his life was a dark, empty night sky. But then she shot across, bright and powerful. Her time had been short. And his old life was still there, but her light had blinded him and he would never be the same.

Wiping away his tears, Amon stood with a new conviction in his steps as he went to retrieve his belongs. After living in the forest for so many years, Amon had collect odd trinkets he kept in the hole of a tree. One item was a small knife. He had found it buried in the hard soil of the Earth. It had taken some elbow grease, but he was able to clean it up and sharpen it. It had a inscription on it that was just readable in the right light.

_By the Power of the Moon Spirit, By the Power of the Seas_

The moon shone down on Amon's upturned face. He held the knife over his heart.

"By the Power of the Moon Spirit, By the Power of the Seas, I shall join my love and be free."

**I had a lot of fun writing this even though if left me super depressed and hung over with feels. XD I hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
